


No Regrets

by ladyoneill



Series: Games We Play: Teen Wolf Mating Game Entries [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is Peter's mate against his will, but the sex is almost worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Canon Divergence challenge at Mating Games. What if Stiles had taken the bite from Peter in the garage and it did more than turn him?

Stiles pretty much regrets it right away. The sanity it brings to Peter--he only kills Kate, after all, leaves Chris and Allison alive--and the orgasms lead to some semblance of acceptance of his new state.

That's probably due more to the orgasms, though, because Peter's mouth is incredible.

*****

On his stomach, legs spread, fingers clenched into the pillow, Stiles represses a howl of pleasure as Peter's tongue flicks around the rim of his sensitive hole for at least the twentieth time in the last ten minutes. Trapped beneath his stomach, his cock his hard and leaking and he squirms, gaining delicious friction.

A hand smacks down on one ass cheek and he yelps and bucks into the burst of pain.

It's not the first of those, either.

"Stay still," Peter murmurs, fingers with just a hint of claws digging into Stiles' hip to hold him in place as his tongue pushes past the tight anal muscles.

"Peter," Stiles gasps, shivering with need as he so wants to move, to push back, to come.

"Patience..."

"Not a virtue."

Peter snorts and the puff of air on his asshole sends a bolt of lust straight to Stiles' dick. God, he needs to come. It hardly takes any time at all anymore for Peter to get him to this place of shaky, desperate want.

Finally, when Stiles is a sweaty, gasping mess, Peter drags him to his knees and thrusts into him. There's lube on his dick, but only saliva inside Stiles and the push and pull of cock against tender tissues burns, but Stiles loves it. Free now to writhe and buck, he shoves his hips back, taking Peter all the way. His cock aches, tip wet against his belly, and he reaches down, grabs the base. He wants to come, but he knows it's so much better after a hard fucking.

Peter's all too willing to give that to him, pounding into him fast, slapping their slick bodies together. The claws are back, leaving little, bleeding holes on Stiles' hips that close almost immediately. Stiles' own fangs have dropped, but he knows better than to claw the Alpha wolf's expensive sheets, so only human fingers dig into them, give him purchase as they fuck at a wild pace.

As a human, Stiles never had sex, but as a wolf they can go for hours, through multiple orgasms. It's amazing, exhausting. In their bed, becoming a werewolf and Peter's mate is worth it. Outside of it is another story, but, on the verge of coming, Stiles can't think about that.

"Gonna come," he pants, fangs biting into his lower lip as his balls tighten and pre-cum slips down the shaft and over his fingers. "Harder, Peter."

"Bossy." Peter doesn't ever mind, though, giving Stiles free reign to say and do pretty much anything in bed--bottoming only, of course. "Come, then, I'll just keep fucking you to another hard-on."

The growled words send a bolt of lightning through Stiles and, shuddering, he jacks his dick roughly until his orgasm crashes through him. He yells, bucks wildly, and squeezes out every drop, spilling it all over his hand, his stomach, the tangled sheets.

As promised, Peter keeps fucking him through it until Stiles is moaning at the over sensitivity and his dick is hardening again. Strength returning, he fucks back and the bed bangs against the wall with the force, making his mate chuckle darkly, but not stop.

To think, all Stiles wanted was to become a werewolf so he could help Scott and Derek stop Peter.

Instead, the mating bite turned him and tied him to the Alpha and, as Stiles feels a second orgasm churning in his balls, he can't regret it.

Later, but not now.

End


End file.
